Too little, to late
by Sabella Rose
Summary: The story of what would of happened if Jacob was too late to save Bella from Laurant. And she runs into the cullens years latter. Adopted from Paigeeykins
1. Chapter 1

To little, to late. Chapter 1 Laurant leaned closer to me. His mouth going to my throat. With his cold break sending gossebumps down my back. I froze. My mind racing to my Edward. Edward. My Edward! Edward! I love you! I yelled in my head. I screamed in pain as his teeth dug into my skin, and the venom spread through my vain. The fire coved me. I knew I was going to die, and that's what let me think of Edward. Both physical and emotional pain engulfed me. At least it would over soon. Death would take me, and I would free from this hurt. For once and for all. I heard a growl, and Laurant dropped me. I knew this was strange, but the venom caused so much pain, that I didn't care. I screamed again. Please make it stop! I thought, I might of said it out loud as well, but I'm not shore. Jacobs POV We stood in between the trees, and watched the leach talk to Bella. Sam, we should attack him now. It sounds like he's going to bite her. We can't let that happen! I said to Sam through my mind. We cannot attack unless we have reason. He might be one of the Cullens or t knew that family. He replied calmly. I was getting agitated. I kept watching. The filthy blood sucker lent towards her. This was it. He's going to bite her. The pack left the safety of the woods and went towards the leach. But… it was too late. He was already taking her blood. I growled in anger. He looked up, and dropped Bella in the grass and took off running. We killed the leach, I changed back into my normal self, and ran over to where Bella was laying in the grass, withering in pain. She was changing into one of them. I was so angry at this that my vission turned red, and my whole body was shaking. I ran into the trees, away from Bella, and don't turned back. We have to take care of this. She can't be allowed to become one of them and be a threat. Sam said in a gentle voice. No. this was too much. I couldn't loose Bella, I just couldn't. And I definitely didn't want to be the one to kill her. I ran back to her, a low whine in my throat. Only if we had been a little quicker, then she would be fine. A little shaken up by the sight of a pack of huge wolves, but she would be alive and human. Lexie's POV We where hunting, and I was on the path of a mountain lion, and Chris was following my lead, when we heard a scream of pain and a growl from a wolf. I looked at Chris. "What was that?" I asked panicked. He shrugged nonchalantly, but I could see the worry in his eyes. An other scream penetrated the silence, and with out thinking I ran towards it, with Chris on my heels. We smelt the wolves, a strange vampire, and a floral sent of fresh human blood. It smelled lush, and I could feel my mouth watering at the sent. I shook myself. I did not kill humans. We arrived at a small circular meadow and the wolves where surrounding a girl who was laying on the floor, flinching in pain. "She's been bitten." Chris muttered. The wolves looked up when they heard his voice and growled at us. I moved forward, trying to get to the girl, but Chris stopped me. "Stop, it could be dangerous." he said, defensive. I loved Chris, he was my mate, but sometimes he's just too damn protective. "We can't leave her there. We have to bring her back home. I'm shore Adam and ( Maria is new name is going to be Dawn) Dawn will welcome her into the family." I turned back to the wolves and walked forward. They growled at me, but let me approach. I held my hands oit, showing that I wasn't a threat. Chris was right behind me, staring down the wolves to show that anyone who touched me would die. "Let us help her. We can look after her. We can keep her safe, and help keep the humans safe from her." I said pleadingly. The russet red wolf, who was standing over the poor girl protectively, looked at me. We stared at each other for a couple of minutes before he nodded and stepped aside. I picked her up and ran towards home. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two Bella's POV I felt someone pick me up, and ran fast. Vampire fast. I didn't know who, my eyes were closed. I don't want to open them. I cried out in pain again and again. Why didn't Laurent just kill me? I had wanted this once, to be with the person I loved, but without Edward immortality seemed pointless… empty. Someone just kill me. Please! I yelled in my mind. "Ssshhh." someone shushed me. I opened my eyes, and saw a vampire carrying me. She had long burgundy hair and was, of course , extremely beautiful. But that's not what caught me attention. Her eye's were black, but with a ring of gold around the pupils. I could only concentrate on this for a few minutes, then was engulfed in pain once more. Dawn's POV "Finished." I said proudly, typing the last sentence of my knew book. I knew this was going to be a best seller. I sat back in my chair and relaxed. Then I heard my adopted children running towards home. 'That's strange. They shouldn't be back yet.' I thought to myself. I looked out the window, and saw Lexie carrying a girl in her arms. I gasped and ran out to meet them. "What happened?" I asked bewildered. "You didn't…" "No." Chris reassured me. "We found her with the wolves. She's been bitten. Probably by a nomad." "Bring her inside." I ushered them in, and the poor girl cried out in pain. Lexie laid her down on a bed, in the spare room. While Chris quickly ran through what had happened. "I'll phone Adam. He should be aware of what's going on." I flipped open my phone and called my husband. "What's happened?" he demanded as soon as he picked up. I told him "I'll be right there." he hung up. "He should be here in a few minutes." I said, even though I knew they had heard the conversation. "We are going to help her right?" Leixie sounded so worried. "Of cause. We just need to figure out what we're going to do when the change is complete." I reassured her. "Good." Poor Lexie. She hated to see anything suffering. Adams POV. I drove home as fast as I could. When I got there I saw my family surrounding a girl, with brown hair, and deep brown eyes. Lexie was trying to sooth her as she yelled in pain. It was a good job that we lived in the woods, and had no neighbours, or we would have some explaining to do. "How long has it been since she was bitten?" I asked. "I don't know. Half an hour." Chris told me unsure. "And you said you found her with the wolves?" "Yes. I think that a nomad bit her, but we interrupted the wolves before they could kill her." he explained. "That would make sense. At least now we know what was causing those deaths." "What are we going to do?" Maria asked me, I squeezed her hand reassuringly. "When she's changed, we'll explain everything to her and then we'll move on." I told them. They went back to watching the girl. Alice's POV I hated this. Didn't Edward know that he's hurting Bella as much as he's hurting himself? I knew he missed her, and I missed her too. She was my best friend. And sister. "Edward, just go back." I told him. He was at home for once. His home rarity nowadays. He didn't spend much time with his family. He was just too empty with out his love. "I can't do that Alice. She deserves better than me." he muttered sadly. "She doesn't think so, and you know it. Just go back, say that you were a colossal idiot, and beg her to take you back. You'll both be happier that way." I poked him. Why couldn't he jusy see reason. Maybe I should look into her future and show him how miserable she was without him. "Don't you dare look into her future Alice. She deserves a normal human life. Away from the dangers that come with being with a vampire." poor Edward, I knew it was killing him to be away from Bella. "If you would just…" I started. "I'm not going to force her into this life." he growled at me. I scowled at him. "You're not just hurting yourself." I growled right back. "She'll get over it. She'll eventually forget about us," he sounded so hurt by this, "and she'll carry on with her life." "Don't count on it. She loves you, and I know she'll forgive you if you just go back." why was he so stubborn? "I can't Alice." I was about to reply when I got a vision. It was blurry. All I could make out was Bella. It was like the vision I had had so long ago, but now instead of us together, the best of friends, she was with another family. She was the same Bella, but she had the cold white skin and smouldering eyes of a knew born vampire. I gasped. Some else had turned her? Why? "Alice?" Edward was right in front of me, his hand gripping my shoulders. "It looks like you couldn't keep her out of our world." I told him. "But…" for once he was speechless. "How?" "I don't know. But she's changed, or changing." Edward shook his head in denial. "No, she can't. you're wrong Alice." he said in despair. "I'm not Edward. And you know it." 


End file.
